S,E,X drugs and 'rock n roll'
by Sweet.Revenge.15
Summary: This is based on a dream I had about me and my friends but the charcters have been given different names and some of the ideas for the plot were given by my two best friends, please review. Enjoy :D
1. PROLOGUE

**Prologue**

**Name:** .SUMMER

**D.O.B:** 30/11/95

**Address**: _?_

**Home phone:** _?_

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> .EBONY

**D.O.B**: 31/10/95

**Address:** _?_

**Home Phone:** _?_

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> .XAVIER

**D.O.B:** 31/12/95

**Address:** _?_

**Home phone:** _?_

* * *

><p>Lights flashed before our eyes, screams rang in our ears and nerves shook me to my very core. I grasped a hold of my friends hands and nodded,<p>

"This is it," we whispered as the loud box boomed.

"NOW LADIES AND GENTELMEN THE ONES YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR, S.E.X!" music blared in our ears along with the managers,

"Right 3,2,1 Summer on," he ordered, "Ebony now you," I bounced on after Summer, "Right Xavier, have a great show girls," and the line went dead.


	2. Ruby Ebony Long

**Ruby Long**

"This is the last time Ruby Long! You hit your father back one more time and you're out, you hear me?" my mother yelled down my ear as she yanked my hair from its roots, "now get upstairs and don't come down till you fit to apologize," she pushed me down on to the faded green carpet of the stairs before she watched me go in to my room and slam the door.

'You want a reason to kick me out?' I thought to myself as I grabbed my black MCR rucksack from under my desk, 'I'll fucking give you one' I tipped all my school books out on to the floor grabbing my pencil case and lyrics book from among the rubbish. I rooted through my tiny wardrobe pulling out 3pairs of black skinny jeans, two dark red t-shirts, one black long sleeve top, My Chemical Romance band shirt and finally my dark grey hoodie and red herring denim jacket jamming them in to my bag I pulled a black Green day shirt over my grey long sleeve and yanked on my black bother boots; turning to my draws I pulled out 5pairs of socks, girl boxers and an extra bra, along with a black, a violet and a white set of vest tops before turning back to my bag and pushing them in. Looking around for my iPod which was on my black oak dressing table I spotted a bruise forming along my right cheek bone and growing up toward my eyebrow, hell of a left hook my dad had. I punched the mirror smashing it to pieces and cutting my knuckles then grabbed my iPod, hair brush and 7hair bands from the table; scrabbling in the draw to find my black eyeliner, eye shadow and dark red lipstick gloss shoving them in my bag along with a black blanket off my bed.

I pulled the pack on to my back and flung open my door satisfied as it impacted the wall with a crunch,

"What the hell do you think you're doing girl!" my father yelled as I took the stairs two at a time toward him. I tried to barge past him but he grabbed my arm and flung me against the wall,

"I said, what do you think you're doing?" he snarled in my ear his alcohol soaked breath stung my nostrils making me gag; he grabbed my chin making me look at him and smirked kneeing me in the stomach so I bent in two then bringing he knee up again to meet my nose throwing my head back again and in to the wall. Well I wasn't going to be bullied anymore, and without a second thought pulled my switch blade from my back pocket and rammed it in to his side as he screamed like the frightened girl he was I kicked him the chest knocking him backward and pulling my blade form his side as blood pooled on his shirt my mum ran in to the hall,

"Bye mom," I smiled sarcastically as I walked away from my abusive father, ingnorant mother and the life I knew.


	3. Summer Mercy Jones

**Summer Jones**

Dad shook his head, his eyes were sad and desperate yet her worked methodically packing five outfits and two pairs of trainers and enough knickers and socks to last me at least two weeks as well as four of my white bras

"Dad please, you know nowhere is hiring," I begged as he fastened the large dark blue backpack and shoved a wash bag and hair brush in the front.

"I'm sorry Summer, but I can't have you living here on your own, your mother doesn't want to know and I can't get in touch with anyone else," he looked at me his eyes watering as he handed me the bag and nudged me toward the front room in our one bedroom bungalow. He pulled my thick black coat from the hook and pushed it in to my hands along with a disposable phone.

"I'll try and contact you as soon as possible, the phone has my number, child line, and couple other help lines," he smiled at me as I pushed the phone in to my pocket and pulled me in to a large hug, "you can stay here tonight but you have to be gone by early morning cause the council will be here by 6am," he held me at arms left then with a final kiss on my forehead he turned grabbed his own backpack from beside the front door, left my life.

"Love you dad," I whispered to the closed door before sitting on the sofa bed and crying myself to sleep early that night.

The birds screeched outside in the morning light, as I dragged a comb through my hair brushed my teeth and grabbed three boxes of high energy cereal bars.

I creaked the door open letting the cold morning air seep over my skin making the hairs on my arms stand, then stepping out locking the door and posting the key I said good bye to my home that I had lived in since birth with my dad and no one else.

"Okay world," I smiled, "show me what you got," and started down the abandoned road toward a new life on my own.


	4. Maria Louise Xavier

**Maria Xavier**

I legged it from the school; classes weren't finished yet but I didn't care I was fed up of being bullied and ignored. Mum and dad were never home and if they was they just acted like I wasn't there they were both out of the country at the moment had been for two weeks and were expected back in a couple days, by then I would be long gone.

The large mansion stood quiet and lonely above the estate, I passed through the double gates with ease and ran up the long drive unlocking the door quickly I dropped my £200 school bag on the floor, one of my mum's failed attempts at bonding was to buy me extravagantly over priced things for no specific reason except just to flash the money around. Pulling myself up the grand marble staircase and on to the balcony I jogged to the back of the house where my room, studio, cinema room and snack bar sat. Yes I was spoilt rotten, did it make me happy? Not the slightest I didn't have any friends because my parents were so hung up of making sure I was brought up right, I went to an all girls private school and had to be home by 4:10pm exactly in order to let the maids and cook in.

Pushing through the double pine doors in to my black and yellow room I wandered quickly over to my four-door built in wardrobe and yanked my large yellow Gucci multi-way bag out, pulling it open and stuffing any normal looking clothes I could find in it, along with a few designer labels that I might be able to sell to passersby. I then searched my large room for any unused jewellery that I might be able to flog to a gold company as everything I wore was gold, 'none of that cheap crap' my dad would say as he handed me another Prada, Tiffany's or other design box which held another necklace, bracelet or extra set of earrings. Then running through my cinema room toward my snack room I continued my search this time for food, high in energy low in weight. I grabbed a large black carrier bag off the snack bar and began ramming anything I could lay my hands on it, five large bars of chocolate, six packets of random sweets and what seemed like hundreds of snack bars.

Jogging back in to my room I pushed the bag full of food in to my Gucci bag fastened it and turned the multi-straps in to a backpack. Flinging it on to my back with a thud I checked the clock, just gone 3:30 the buses would be packed I'd have to camp out somewhere until I could get away.

The hiding my bag under the bed I went on with my day; sitting in the house until the maids and cook knocked on the door. Finally awaiting the fall of night.

"1...2...3..." I counted quietly as the large grandfather clock sang out three full chimes of the early morning, "first bus is at 3:30am so I'll catch that to the bus station and go from there," spoke to myself reassuringly. With a final check that everything was turned off and the letter I had left for my parents clearly in view and a note was strung outside for the cook and maids to find I closed the front door, locked it; threw the key in to the plant pot I set off in to the darkness of the early morning for the closest bus stop that would lead me to the rest of my life.


End file.
